A Dongsaeng's plea and A Hyung's nightmarekyumin
by louiejoycenatividad
Summary: Sungjin applied in a company Cho Corp. where he had a deal with the president Cho Kyuhyun, where he had to find a perfect personal assistant and would also be his maid to get hired..With nowhere left to turn Sunjin asks his overly cute bother for help...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Interview from HELL

Sungjin is a young man just looking for a job. He applied for a job at the CHO CORP. The BIGGEST AND THE MOST SUCESSFUL COMPANY In KOREA. He happened to be interviewed by the President Cho Kyuhyun, who was a rather handsome but maniacal looking man. Kyuhyun Made a deal with Sunjin. The deal was..If he finds him a girl that he will like, who will agree to be his personal assistant and his maid. Then he'll hire him but if he fails. Then he will not get accepted, He was given 3 days to find the perfect one.

Little did Sungjin know that Kyuhyun was only playing with him..He had no plan to hire him at all, he just wanted him to have a little fun and give him a hard time..he just made the deal to mess with the poor guy~ He didin't like girls he actually happened to be GAY..So he knew with out a doubt that Sungjin will fail in their deal.

Sungjin brought all the pretty but not annoying girls to Kyuhyun but he rejected them all,

Sunjin had already became desperate because he only had a day left, So he seeked help from his brother Sungmin..

His brother was very shy and a hardworking person. He had a very few friends.

Sungmin had no idea how to help his brother.. But then Sungjin remembered something, when he's brother Sungmin dressed up as a girl, boys can't keep their eyes off him. An idea formed in his mind~ "HYUNG BE HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT" Sungjin said suddenly,

"YOU WANT ME TO PRETEND TO BE A GIRL?" Sungmin asked in disbelief,

Sungjin begged Sungmin with puppy eyes and even knelt down in front of him.

"AISH" Sungmin can't say no to his brother's aegyo, I mean he does have a heart…

THE NEXT DAY…

Sungmin dressed up as a girl. He wore a black curly wig, business attire and pads to make it look like that he has breasts. He also applied a little bit of make up..

Sungmin and Sungjin arrived in the office.

"So this is the last day Sungjin" Kyuhyun said with a smirk on his face.

Sungjin signaled Sungmin to enter,

When Kyuhyun finally saw Sungmin, He froze, wide eyes and jaw dropped…He had never seen such a beautiful girl before and she looked like a cute bunny~! He was so shocked that Sungjin actually found Him the perfect girl to be his assistant. He came back to his senses and said something rather unexpected.

"Sungjin from now on you'll be a worker in our company and as for her she will be my new personal assistant and maid" Kyuhyun smirked seductively. "MAID!" Sungmin shouted in his thoughts then he glared at his brother.."OOPPS" Sungjin said.

Sungmin's POV

I looked at my brother not believing that this was really happening. What was up with this Kyuhyun guy? He had a look in his eyes that made my heart stop. I wasn't afraid, no… but what was i? Attracted to him? Me? No way!

"Sunjin what does he mean by be his maid?" I glared at my brother angrily

"What is your name beautiful?" he was staring at me.

"my name is Sungmin." I said in my girlish voice. Why was I still helping this moron?

"Sungmin, that isn't very cute. I will call you Minnie." Yah! What is this guy thinking giving me such a name…

Kyuhyun's POV

I looked at my new assistant, actually to be more exact I'm practically rapping her in my mind right now. She was so beautiful that even me a GAY fell for her.. When I think about she'll stay in my house from now on~ MWAHAHAHAHAHA I laughed in my mind evily, this would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Innocent or An Evil Pervert

Sungmin's POV

Okay this is it, we already arrived at the house of my new boss, more like a mansion to me.. still irritated because of what my brother got me into

Flashback

"umm..can I talk to Sungjin for a sec?" I said with a serious face.

"uhh sure" Kyuhyun replied. I dragged my dongsaeng outside wanting him to answer my questions. "What does he mean MAID? Why didn't I know about this?" I asked him furiously. "Hyung..I just forgot to tell you about that, I didn't mean to" Sungjin replied nervously "Are you crazy? You want me to be a Maid? That means I'll have to stay at his HOUSE!" almost shouting, "But Hyung if you don't accept it, I won't get accepted too.. please Hyung, I really want to be independent, I don't like to keep relying on you always~" Sungjin said with teary eyes. "UGH~ This means I have to pretend to be a girl for a whole day, I can't believe this! Okay okay.. I agree now but there is something I request you." I said with a serious voice "what?" Sungjin said. "Never give any info to that boss of yours about me, I don't know but I have this feeling that I would be in big trouble if he knew something about me, Okay?" I said then Sungjin nodded.

End of Flashback

Now we already went inside he's big Mansion~

inside there were big chandeliers, big couches and complete furnitures~ it really was wonderful. When I already stopped admiring the place, I noticed that Kyuhyun was staring at me with a smile on his face. "Is there something on my face?" I asked him, "Nothing.. it's just you look so cute when you smile" he replied. I looked down hiding the blush on my face. 'Why is he making me feel like this, He's a guy and I'm a guy' I shook my head shrugging all my weird thoughts. Then he spoke "okay since you'll be my assistant and maid from now on you'll need to know my rules… actually I only have 4 rules"

#1 NEVER EVER TOUCH MY LAPTOP

#2 NEVER DISTURB ME WHEN I'M PLAYING IN MY LAPTOP

#3 NEVER DISOBEY ME OR ELSE THERE WILL BE A PUNISHMENT

#4 CALL ME MASTER

"Understood?" I nodded my head and then we were headed to my room, but I frowned remembering the #1 and 2 rules, 'What the hell was that? Does he love he's laptop so much that he don't want others to touch it? Is he married to it?' I pouted while thinking of it. "Why are you pouting" kyuhyun asked me suddenly distracting me from my thoughts, "Huh? Oh nothing" I replied then he smiled at me. "Geez LEE SUNG MIN, It's your first day meeting him and here you are jealous already just because of his laptop, I'm Crazy~!' I just hope coming here is a right decision.

Kyuhyun's POV

I already showed 'my Minnie' into her room, then I remembered seeing her pout earlier 'Oh Man, I really wanted to jump on her that moment but I restrained myself, I want her to trust me first and then execute my Plan No.1 TEASE MY CUTE BUNNY MINNIE, while I was thinking of my plan my phone suddenly rang "Yoboseyo?" I answered "KYUHYUN! Let's Party tonight~ Our brotherhood will Join!" Eunhyuk said excitedly. Our brotherhood is composed of Eunhyuk, Heechul, Siwon and Me, well if you'll asked me we shouldn't be called brotherhood but PERVERTHOOD, I smirked thinking about this. "HELLO YOU STILL THERE KYUHYUN?" Eunhyuk asked irritated "Ah neh Mianhe but I can't, I have a plan to execute tonight" I said while smirking "WOAH! Your planning on fucking someone aren't you CHO KYUHYUN? Who is it then?" Eunhyuk said "MY MAID" I said then I hung up.

Author's POV

Kyuhyun went downstairs to Sungmin's room, he knocked and entered when Sungmin allowed him. He gave him clothes and when Sungmin unfolded it, he's eyes widen and then he glared at Kyuhyun.

Sungmin's POV

Is he serious! He wants me to wear THIS! A Short maid outfit? I know I'm going to be a maid of his from now on but do I really have to wear THIS? "You should wear this whenever your in the house, okay?" Kyuhyun said with an innocent face

"But-" I wanted to argue but he put he's finger in my lips and made me stop "remember rule #3" He said as he left me in my room. Okay now I don't know what to think of him.. He looks Oh so Innocent but making me wear this OUTFIT! I guess he might be an evil pervert after all.


End file.
